1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to a workroom storage system for organizing the tools and supplies found in workrooms, especially garages. More specifically, the invention relates to a space-efficient workroom storage system providing both wall mounted storage and cabinet storage, with a combination of slotwall panels, cabinets removably mounted to the slotwall panel, and a workbench in combination with mobile storage cabinets that are stowable beneath the workbench.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has long been a need for organized storage in workrooms, whether the workroom is a dedicated workshop, a garage, or any other room, since workrooms by their very nature tend to house many types of tools and equipment, along with general supplies and supplies for the tools and equipment. Past solutions to providing organized storage in workrooms were based on the operating selecting unrelated organization systems and combining them as operator saw fit, without an integrated system. The organization systems often reflected a hodgepodge of non-integrated solutions, such as fixed wall cabinets, pegboards, and work benches with internal storage, which collectively did not provide a space-efficient solution. That is, the resulting combination of components comprising the operator-selected organization system, often consumed more space in the workroom than what was necessary, which limited the amount of storage and/or work area in the workroom. Therefore, there is still a need for a space-efficient, integrated workroom organization system that helps the operator maximize both the storage of tools and supplies and the useful area of the workroom.